


Is That Sweat on Your Brow? Or Are You Glowing?

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Eggsy Is Too Hot For Sex, Happy Ending, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Holidays, Hot Weather, Humor, Kingsman agents need a break, M/M, Married Couple, Merlin wants his husband, Miserable heat, Smut, The quartermaster needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Harry sends Merlin and Eggsy on a holiday for their first year wedding anniversary. Except it's just too damn hot to do anything.All Merlin wants to do is have his way with his husband. Maybe he'll poison Harry's martini?





	Is That Sweat on Your Brow? Or Are You Glowing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dravni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/gifts).



> A request from my dear friend. It has been horribly hot where she lives and where I live. It only seemed befitting that Merlin and Eggsy were just a tad miserable in the heat. 
> 
> Stay cool everyone!  
> Much Love <3 xoxo

It was one of the first holidays that Merlin and Eggsy were able to go on. Even after they married they weren’t able to enjoy a honeymoon.

So Harry, being the good Arthur he is sent them both to Playa Grande Costa Rica on their first year wedding anniversary.

They got off of Kingsman’s private jet and immediately began to sweat.

Merlin looked to Eggsy who was unbuttoning his short sleeve linen shirt.

The material was surprisingly breathable, but Eggsy was suffocating having the cloth touch his skin, “I might melt, Maddock.”

Pulling at the collar of his polo Merlin grabbed their luggage, “Aye.” He agreed and they both got into the Mercedes that waited for them.

Eggsy had left his top open to expose his chest. He felt his husband run a hand over his damp skin.

“A dip in the ocean would be nice,” Merlin murmured against Eggsy’s neck.

Feeling the heat of his husband’s breath against his neck had perspiration dripping down his face. Eggsy gently leaned away from Merlin, “I love you and all babe, but it’s too hot.” Even with the AC blowing he was sweltering.

Merlin rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. He made a promise to himself to hurt Harry if he didn’t get laid on his anniversary.

They arrived at their resort and checked in. Heading to their room the bellboy informed them that the air conditioning had broken earlier in the day and the staff was working to fix it.

Eggsy whimpered softly as they walked into their room.

It was a beautiful room with a large king size bed a canopy over the top. The French style doors leading out to a patio that connects to the beach. They had a lovely view of the water.

“At least it’s pretty,” Merlin offered and earned a scowl from his husband. He watched as Eggsy stripped down to nothing and laid on the bed face first. His usually pale skin was flushed from the heat.

Putting the luggage aside Merlin crawled onto the bed and ran his fingers along Eggsy’s spine causing his husband’s body to shiver. He saw the faintest of goosebumps raise over his body.

“Ain’t going to get anywhere,” He said voice muffled his face still buried.

Merlin ground his teeth in frustration. His beautiful husband was naked -- naked on the bed and all he wanted to do was fuck him into next Tuesday, but it was too hot. He bent forward and placed feather light kisses to his shoulders.

Running his tongue along Eggsy as he made his way down to his arse. His husband tasted of salt from sweat.

“Can we cool off first?” Eggsy turned his face so his cheek was resting on the duvet.

Merlin stopped and with a sigh laid beside Eggsy, “Come on then. Let’s go swimming.”

They dressed in swim trunks and walked hand in hand along the sand to the water's edge. There were several other people out enjoying the beach.

Pulling along Eggsy submerged both of their bodies into the slightly cooler water. It wasn’t the shock of cold that he was expecting, but it was still refreshing.

Going under and emerged again he snaked his hands through his hair and smiled at Merlin.

Grabbing Eggsy around the waist he brought them together and gave his husband a slow kiss, “Better?”

Wrapping his arms and legs around Merlin he kissed him invading his husband’s mouth with his tongue.

The waves crashing against their shoulders while Merlin tangled his hands in Eggsy’s wet hair. Breaking away for short spurts of breath and returning the kiss becoming rough.

Eggsy leaned his head away and smiled, “Can’t we just stay in the water?”

Merlin brought his arms to rest under Eggsy’s bottom, “We would get quite pruned my love.”

Jutting out his bottom lip like a child Merlin nipped it and sucked. His cock growing hard, “Okay maybe we can go back in for a bit.”

Wading through the water they made their way back to the sand and up to their room. By the time they walked through the doors, they were both sweating again.

Eggsy turned to go back out and Merlin caught his arm and spun him into another kiss.

Separating his face from Eggsy’s, “We’ll go back.” Merlin promised.

“Can’t do sex, Maddock. It’s too bloody hot,” He complained.

“How about a blow job then?”

Quickly removing his swim trunks Eggsy was on the bed within seconds and waiting.

“Such a little shite,” Merlin said with nothing but affection as he discarded his own trunks and got into the bed.

*

It had been 3 days and the AC still hadn’t been fixed. They were lying side by side on the bed completely naked.

“Kill Harry,” It had been the 4th time Eggsy said it in the last 20 minutes.

“Aye. We poison his martinis.”

“Yeah, poison. Or we send him to a hot box like this with no air conditioning.”

They hadn’t had sex yet and neither were planning on it.

“I’ve never wanted to touch you and not touch you so badly before,” Eggsy folded their hands together.

Merlin was about to say something when his glasses pinged. It was from Harry, perfect.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“ _Enjoying all the best-uninterrupted sex ever?_ ” Harry said smugly clearly proud of himself.

Sitting up straight Merlin got out of the bed and began to pace the room like a caged animal in heat.

“I would be if the bloody air worked. Do ye know what is like to see yer hot as fuck husband naked on the bed and not have sex? Do ye? Because mine is a gorgeous site and it’s too hot to breathe the same air let alone touch.” Merlin roared.

Eggsy was now sitting up eyebrows raised with a shocked expression on his face. He hadn't realised almost 4 days without sex had bothered his husband so much. He knew that he was hungry to have Merlin deep in his arse, but the thought of doing it in this heat had him sweating even more.

“ _Well, I’d assume it would be rather-_ “ He was cut off by Merlin.

“That was a rhetorical question, Harry. I want a do-over!”

“ _A do-over?_ ” Harry was confused.

“Aye. Another uninterrupted week vacation with my husband. This is shite and the water is no longer refreshing.”

He heard a sigh over the coms, “ _I do apologize Merlin, but I cannot clear you two for another week off. Eggsy is due on a mission in a week._ ”

“Ye can push it back a week. I know ye can because I set up the damn mission.” He could hear some sort of tapping on the other end.

“ _Alright. I have it set for a week later. You may want to pack up the jet will be there to get you two._ ”

“Thank Christ,” Merlin sighed and tossed his head back. “Eggsy let's get packed we’re going home.” His husband was quickly out of the bed and tossing clothes in bags.

“ _You are not coming home,_ ” Harry said.

Merlin stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, “Oh?”

“ _Consider it an apology_.” Merlin could hear the smile in his voice and they disconnected.

*

The pilot woke them up when they landed.

Sitting up Merlin rubbed the crust from his eyes, “Where are we?”

“Bora Bora, sir.”

Both got up and descended the stairs off of the plane. The air was warm but had a cool breeze. They were taken to their private bungalow nestled on the water.

Walking into the space both sighed at the cool air blowing through the windows.

Deciding on a swim through the ocean and a shower both found themselves naked in bed wrapped in one another.

"This is so much better," Eggsy said when their faces separated. He cupped Merlin's cheek and pressed their lips together again.

Merlin caressed down Eggsy's bare skin to rub the soft flesh of his arse. With a turn, he had his husband straddling him. He gazed up at the mischievous glint in Eggsy's eyes and reached over to lubricate his fingers. Sliding two into the soft hole of his husband's arse.

Letting out a soft moan Eggsy leaned forward to nip and lick at Merlin's collarbone, moving to his neck he began to suck at the warm skin. He made sure it was a spot that would be covered by his jumper and dress shirt.

"More," He pleaded and sighed with contentment when Merlin obliged and added another finger then adding a fourth.

He made slow work to prep his husband enjoying the feel and warmth of him. Merlin removed them and used the excess lube on his hand to slick himself up.

Eggsy was eager to be filled with Merlin and lifted his arse to ease himself over his husband's hard and wanting cock. He braced himself against Merlin's chest as he sat there allowing his body to adjust to the width of his husband.

Rocking his hips in a motion that was familiar to both. Eggsy held onto Merlin's shoulders and closed the space between them. The movement caused his own cock to press firmly against Merlin's stomach.

Feeling his orgasm build with each thrust as his body rubbed against Merlin's. Their breath was fast and becoming uneven.

Merlin lifted his knee's to allow Eggsy better support and moved his own hips to match the rhythm of his husband's. He raked his nails along Eggsy's flushed body coming up to his neck and weaving his fingers through his soft honey-brown hair. He pulled gently and bit his lip when Eggsy let out a pleasurable purr.

"Fucking hell, been missing you," Eggsy said breathlessly and kissed Merlin noisely.

The kiss was hard, bruising, and full of desire. Teeth scraping against lips and tongues greedy to taste one another.

Moving faster over Merlin's cock Eggsy nipped and sucked along his jaw, neck, and down to his chest. He brought his mouth over his husband's left nipple and swirled his tongue around causing it to become hard.

"Christ," Merlin panted as his eyes rolled in the back of his head with pure ecstasy. His whole body felt like a live wire each touch had his skin erupting with shocks of pleasure.

Eggsy gave one final suck and released his lips with an audible 'pop' kissing his way across Merlin's chest to continue his erroctic assault to his husband.

He gripped his hands tightly in his husband's hair and stilled. His body shuddering with his orgasm. Breathing in and out loudly he felt Eggsy come to a halt and then the warmth of his husband's arousal leaking between the two of them. He felt Eggsy relax against his body while their breathing slowed and evened out.

Leisurly skimming his back with his palms Merlin kissed the top of Eggsy's head.

Inhaling deeply Eggsy filled his nostrils with the scent of his husband and their afterglow. He shifted ever so slightly and felt the pull of his skin as they were stuck together with his come, "Probably should go for another swim."

Merlin shook with laughter, "Aye. How about sex in the water? We are secluded and the sun has gone done."

Eggsy popped his head up and smiled, "Fuck yeah." He got up quickly and winced as their bodies separated.

"Ow," Merlin said grabbing his torso, but still moved out of the bed and followed his husband out the double doors. He took the hand offered and kissed Eggsy under the moonlight that cast white against the ripples of the water.

They ended up having sex 3 times that night and Merlin thought maybe he wouldn’t kill Harry after all.


End file.
